Rick Wynter
|- | | rowspan="2"| |} My Story He had grown up on a small farm on the country side with his mother, father, and two brothers. His parents were quite strict and always had him doing work, he rarely had any free time. His parents often sent him to the harbor to sell goods, in which he sold about half and screwed around half the time. One day while at the harbor he had run into a homeless man. He offered the homeless man some food that was soon to grow old that was at the bottom of his sack. Him and the homeless man talked for hours that day until sunset. He would continue to talk to the homeless man til that fall. That day there was a unnerving breeze, the harbor wasn’t as busy as it usually was. He traveled down the alleyway the man was usually in, the man was not there this time. Instead there was a dog. In front of it lay a bottle with a note in it. He took the note out and read it; “Dear Rick, Thank you for helping me through my times of old age, my time has come. I ask of you to take care of my dog. Do not come searching for me, by the time you are reading this I will be long gone. Leave that farm of yours and go out on an adventure. This world has plenty to see, but little time to see it. Live your life to it’s fullest.” That next week Rick left the farm at the age of 13. He took the dog with him and they headed to the harbor, there was a new ship there this time. It had a purple and yellow flag, they boarded the ship not knowing where they were headed. Regalia was big, filled with people. Buildings on every side of the street. Shouting, screaming, and fights filled the alleyways. One could only hope that people got better. A newspaper boy approached him, the boy was small, he looked dirty. Rick bought a paper out of pity, costing him only 50 copper. As he turned to walk away he heard the boy "That will be 2 silver". Rick had turned to see an elf buying a paper. "I just bought a paper for 50 copper" Rick said, "Why are you selling it to him for 2 silver"? The boy responded "Well, he's an elf". He hadn't been here long and he had already seen the racism that filled the streets. Not long after being in Regalia he found himself poor, without food or shelter. He spent nights sitting in the streets with only his dog to really keep him warm. The old man that gave him the dog never really gave it a name, so Rick had always called him Zero. Zero would catch mice and other rodents that they could cook. Eventually he had been adopted by the Wynter family, a wealthy family in Ithania. The family were very sociable people, somewhat like him. He had no problem getting along with them. At the age of 18 he started traveling out and about, joining various factions. Sometimes he would be gone months on end. One of his first factions he joined didn't have many people to socialize with. His faction had lived in Ithania, far away from any civilization. The only real talking he did was to his fellow members, or to enemies that stood on their land. He had a way of persuading others, which helped out quite a bit. Their leader had disappeared one day, for quite some time. Rick had assumed leadership and managed to fend off and persuade enemies to leave them alone. In the time his faction spent without their leader Rick spent most of his time tending to his horses and harvesting the crops. He sold the crops he harvested in the factions local market. Enemies had kept coming through and attacking, making it hard to do anything outside of their houses. It was about time they built walls, it took them awhile but within time it showed it's worth. Shortly after the leader returned. When the leader returned though, he was not happy with some of the factions decisions while he was gone. He complained about the walls not being to his pleasing, and not liking the village they had worked so hard on. This led Rick and some of his friends to leave and head to the mountains of Ellador. The weather was harsh, and food was scarce. Ellador was generous with one thing though; that was monsters. This allowed Rick to train a lot more rather than in Ithania. The group found the taste for power. They raided nearby factions, making many enemies. Rick disliked raiding and often stood on the side trying to help those being raided. Leadership between the group began to tense up though, and drove the new faction apart, making two sides. Where the other side went they did not know. Rick found himself alone one day and decided to head to the city. Hoping to start his own family, and a better life. He had much treasures from his past, and couldn't possibly carry it all. He took his ores and his crops and whatever he could store in his bag. This was the day he would change his life. He sat down at the bar, he needed to think. He needed a job. He listened to others, and asked around but to no avail. He found himself outside of a strange building across the tavern one day. It had a creepy, yet exciting feeling to it. An old man was inside, he called himself Dr. Fong. He was strange, but wise. Rick felt a connection to him. Dr. Fong told him of his 'fun house' so he called it. Rick payed the fee to go through and entered the chilled, dark filled room. Rick pushed himself through this maze, climbing floor to floor. It would have taken a genius to make such a thing. When he found himself at the top he saw Dr. Fong, having a laugh with a young couple. He was telling their fortunes. Rick had seen fortune tellers before, most seemed creepy and secluded. Dr. Fong however seemed open, he liked to socialize with others. Rick shuffled his way through the line to talk to Dr. Fong. Dr. Fong asked him "You want your fortune read I assume"? Rick asked him if he'd have a drink at the tavern with him instead. He replied "It is pretty stuffy up here, sure". They shared their life stories at the tavern and shared a few laughs. "You're a wise old man, and i'd like to learn from you. Would you accept me as your apprentice"? Dr. Fong had hesitated at first but responded "If you provide me a drink every now and then, sure". Rick may not have a job, but he had a friend and someone he could inspire from. Rick spent his remaining silver on a house not far from the tavern, hoping to meet the lady of his life one day. He wanted to start a family.